Malfoy Weasley, Take One
by juliette-zabini
Summary: utterly random oneshot on mr malfoy, ms weasley and an encounter in the hallway. posthogwarts. doesn't divulge any secrets from the books. :


_A/n: sure it's poorly titled and utterly insipid when you've read the originals...but it's a one shot. that's all... :)_

_DISCLAIMER: no hard feelings ms. rowling, your books are brilliant, i'm just a nobody..sob_

* * *

Malfoy Weasley, Take One

* * *

He had negotiated the deal in Morocco with alarming ease, settling three hundred thousand Galleons short of what he originally planned on. Reaching his winter home at two am, Draco found it difficult to sleep and so set off for the manor.

* * *

England had the spryest winds and so Ginny was smiling that morning. She had been apprehensive about being at Malfoy Manor, if only to use their library. The war was done, but some battles ranged on. 

Right now, she was carrying three mammoth tomes from the vast Malfoy library. One would help her understand the intricacies of Quidditch, though Ginny was very sure she would be well versed with most.

She shifted the weight of the books as she climbed down the floor housing her room. For all her intelligence, Ginny kept forgetting her wand on the bedside table. The other two volumes on Potions and the Dark Arts were relatively larger. They were also in incredibly good condition. Almost as though they weren't ever required for reference….

* * *

He turned into the corridor snapping the clasp of the Patek Philippe on his wrist. One of the recently acquired companies was run by an imbicile whose hand ran up the secretary's thigh as she placed Draco's glass of Evian on his table. The water was spilled all over Draco's sleeve. He grimaced, the thought of a ruined watch coupled with that distasteful lecherous man was annoying him. Also, there wasn't any Rum at home. 

_Why is there never any Rum?_

He remembered his father Lucius and his love for Rum.

_That's why._

And just when he threw the watch out the window, he felt books hit his chest; but thankfully they fell. Even better, they were replaced by a witch. He caught her waist before she fell, getting a scent of freshly picked, ripe Peaches.

Definitely a witch.

"Crud" she muttered, and then louder, "I'm sorry."

Ginny looked up and saw Draco almost smiling, "I'm very sorry" she mumbled, her voice growing faint. He could hear her heartbeat, and was tempted to lean closer just to see if she would faint.

"You're very beautiful" he said softly, and leaned closer to kiss her.

One couldn't form coherent thoughts when being the indulgence of a angelic faced platinum blonde gorgeous, gorgeous wizard. She didn't know when she was backed into a wall, still in his arms. There was no knowledge of the two of her shirt buttons coming undone as Draco kissed along her neck and shoulder while her fingers inadvertently traveled to his neck and almost pulled him closer.

It was the footsteps Draco heard before Ginny could. To an untrained ear, they went clack-clack. To a blue-blooded, rich, debonair tycoon, they screamed Manolo Blanik.

Mother.

Draco let go of Ginny and saw her almost protesting till she caught herself and looked down. He leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on her lips before saying that he had to escape his mother's wrath.

Ginny was looking into his eyes as he spoke, and he was this close, this close to snogging her all over again, and again, and again…..

But he pushed away and walked around the corridor just as Narcissa appeared at the other end.

Ginny looked confused. And as Narcissa helped her pick up the books, she encountered the tantalizing scent of Peaches coupled with…Narcissa frowned, _Givenchy?_

Ginny was blushing and as Narcissa placed the Potions book on the teetering pile in Gin's arms, she noticed something else.

"Umm, Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny replied politely.

Narcissa wondered how much his son fancied Ginevra, "Your shirt's open."

"What?" Ginny looked embarrassed and then apologized blushing severely.

Narcissa was still smirking as Ginny left the mannor. Maybe this liaison could be interesting.

* * *


End file.
